


I Just Wanna Be (Your Favorite Boy)

by cairusvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Spiderverse/Multiverse, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Jihoon is technically a fanboy, M/M, Mentions of Death, Spiderman Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Verzi, hoonsol, nerdy awkward Spidernon my baby boi, superhero au, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Jihoon's pretty sure he's not an idiot. Well, at least he thinks he's not. But right now, looking at him literally bleeding on the fire escape next to his window, Jihoon is sure he deserves biggest dumbass award of the century.But lets backtrack a bit to this morning.Jihoon's morning was pretty much the same as usual. Not getting actual sleep in order to finish up a paper due that day, sleeping through his morning classes, meeting Soonyoung and Vernon for lunch with the rest of their friends, and then spending the rest of his afternoon classes with Vernon.God. Just thinking back on his day is giving Jihoon a migraine. The kind that crawls around and wraps your brain with throbbing pain.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	I Just Wanna Be (Your Favorite Boy)

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon's pretty sure he's not an idiot. Well, at least he thinks he's not. But right now, looking at him literally bleeding on the fire escape next to his window, Jihoon is sure he deserves biggest dumbass award of the century. 

But let's backtrack a bit to this morning. 

Jihoon's morning was pretty much the same as usual. He hasn't gotten any sleep at all trying to finish this god forsaken paper about how economics is such a vital part of our society and all that bullshit. Vernon was a constant and welcomed presence through his laptop speakers, keeping him up by his consistent commentary on Jihoon's playlist that they're both listening to, and around four in the morning he suddenly notices the silence where Vernon's voice was and after a second he hears a soft snore. Jihoon checks back in their video call and sees a close up of Vernon's closed eye. Jihoon laughs, takes a few screenshots, then ends the call and sent a thank you with a heart that he hopes Vernon won't pay attention that much. By eight in the morning, he finishes that paper and another one for his literature class he only took to make his lyrics better but is now turning into more of a drag with every book report and ten chaptered readings per day. Jihoon's glad Wonwoo is the way he is and he'd tell Jihoon the summary of anything as long as Jihoon treats him to lunch. And Jihoon is not above acting cute just to make Vernon help him when the report is supposed to be in english. He sleeps through most of his morning classes, Soonyoung and Wonwoo tapping on his head when everyone's already getting up, and thanked them with a grunt and a frown he can't help. 

"What's wrong with your little demon friend?" Chan asks over the table and Jihoon redirects his glare from his plate to Wonwoo's boyfriend.

"Down boy. He's joking." Wonwoo says immediately and Jihoon hears the click and fizz of a can opening next to him and Vernon smiles at him as he sets it in front of Jihoon's plate.

"This is why you're Jihoon's favorite. You keep indulging him in his unhealthy obsessions." Soonyoung points out, poking the air in front of Vernon's face with his plastic fork.

"He's my favorite because he's the least annoying." Jihoon snaps back and Soonyoung sticks his tongue at him and continues eating and going back to staring at his phone.

"So I am your favorite?" 

"I said only because you're the least annoying. That still implies that you're annoying." Jihoon answers back and he turns his head away before Vernon's smile and his sleep deprived brain adds up and results into something he'll regret when he's more or less sober. 

"What is up with you, though? Are you feeling okay?" Wonwoo asks and Jihoon nods.

"You know that book report I asked you for help for? Had to finish that and a paper early this morning and I didn't get sleep at all."

"You slept through all of Algebra, Hoonie." Soonyoung reminds him and Jihoon scowls at him again. 

"Because I didn't get sleep prior to that. Alright. Everyone get off my dick." Jihoon says and he picks up the unsliced roll of kimbap at the side of his plate and takes a bite off of it. 

Their lunch went on as usual, too. Jeonghan came by half an hour later, sitting sideways on the bench and hugging Soonyoung as Soonyoung laughed at how dramatic his boyfriend can be. Jun and Seungcheol just passed by since they're eating out of campus and Wonwoo and Chan went along with them since the two of them won't have classes after. Joshua sits in front of Jihoon with two trays and slides one over the table in front of Jeonghan and Jeonghan emphasizes on how he's so tired that chewing could make him faint. "He was late for volleyball practice and their coach made him do those dive things they do for over half an hour." Joshua says and Jihoon feels a bit sympathetic at that. 

"Hey. Did you manage to finish everything?" Vernon asks and Jihoon nods. "Sorry I fell asleep." Vernon says and Jihoon nudges his shoulder with his. "It's cool. You still haven't finished the entire playlist, though." Jihoon says and Vernon grins. "I finished it earlier, actually." Vernon says and something about it makes Jihoon wake up a little bit more. Jihoon listens attentively as Vernon asks about a certain band or a certain artist and Jihoon listens less attentively when Vernon is telling him about someone or some lyric but all Jihoon can see are his lips moving soundlessly. 

He does snap out of it, though. But not in the way he is proud of. 

Joshua and Soonyoung are talking about something as they watch a video on the elder's phone and as Jeonghan eats silently and Jihoon hears a faint scream from the video.

"Spiderman?" Jihoon whips his head and the three of them on the other side of the table smiles. 

"Don't take it personally, Nonie. He'd ignore his mom if Spiderman was mentioned once." Soonyoung says and Jihoon grabs for the phone only to see a pixelated, zoomed in, wobbly video of a black and red suit. 

"There was someone trying to rob a jewelry shop downtown and i think this is the first time he got shot."

"He got shot!?" Jihoon asks and he turns his attention to the video and he sees him standing with his hands up, walking closer to the guy with the gun, and Jihoon can see the gun shaking in his unsteady hands. Then the loud sound of the gunshot rings in the video and the people gasp. The video went out of focus for a while but when it was on Spiderman again, he had the gun in his hand with a trail of web around it and he dropped it to cover the huge gash on his left bicep. 

"That looks like it hurts." Jihoon says and Soonyoung scoffs.

"It's a graze, Hoonie. Your boyfriend's gonna survive."

"He knew it was caught on tape, Soonyoung. He knows people will try to track him for some dumb fuck reason so he probably didn't even get it treated properly. The dumbass is probably bleeding under his clothes right now." Jihoon says and Soonyoung makes a sad kind of face.

"Kind of fucked up how his so called fans are making his life difficult." Soonyoung says and Joshua takes his phone back from Jihoon's hands.

"Good thing Hoonie's the kind of fanboy who admires from afar. How many songs have you made for him again?" Soonyoung asks, because he's a dumbass, and Jihoon has half a mind on throwing the paper plate in front of him right at Soonyoung's face. 

"It's kind of cute." Vernon says and he seems to realize what he's said after everyone's heard it and he blushes instantly. Jihoon laughs at that and he pushes him off by the shoulder.

"See. That's what i mean. If I had called him cute I would've been dead." Soonyoung complains and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

"Your boyfriend is gonna drown on his strawberry milk drink." Jihoon points at Jeonghan chugging said milk right next to Soonyoung and Jihoon smiles at his worried face.

"I kinda like seeing Jeonghan like this. It breaks the perfect college varsity jock image I subconsciously put on him." Vernon says and Jihoon laughs.

"Please. If you want to ruin that image all together just stay a night in our dorm." Joshua suggestd with a heavy tone and Joenghan gives him a weak glare. 

Around half past one, Jihoon and Vernon get up from their seats and head out to their class. They pretty much have the same schedule from here on out aside from their last class so Jihoon has an excuse as to why he and Vernon are close.

If Jihoon was gonna be completely honest, Vernon annoyed him at first. He's as much a loud mouth as Soonyoung if given the right topic and Jihoon finds his huge smile a bit of a distraction so he just planted it in his head that he hates him. Then weeks go by and the freshman just keeps popping up everywhere Jihoon goes. Their eyes meet for a second everytime Vernon takes a seat on the table next to Jihoon's in the library on Saturday mornings, Jihoon tries his best to avoid his glances when they catch each other on the small coffee shop Jihoon found that's exactly in the middle of his dorm and the campus, and having the same classes from lunch up until six in the evening is just too much to still ignore him. 

But it all changed when Jihoon sat on his table one Saturday morning to find a bag seated on top of the table on the table next to him. Jihoon kept to himself for as long as he could but then he heard sniffling on the table next to his and when Jihoon looked he finally saw him lying on top of two chairs with a book over his face. He's very clearly crying and Jihoon isn't as heartless as he made himself seem, okay? So he went over slowly and made his steps a bit loud so he'd know Jihoon was close. 

"I know we don't really know each other that much but, uh... Are you okay?" Jihoon asks the book cover lying upside down on Vernon's face and the book nods. Then it turns into him shaking his head and he sits up and catches the book before turning to face Jihoon. His hair was shoved under a beanie, a few strands sticking out behind his ears, and his eyes were bloodshot. His nose and cheeks are as flushed as the tips of his ears, and Jihoon can't help but sigh as he sits next to him. "Hey. Welcome to college." Jihoon says and Vernon laughs with tears running down his face. 

Vernon tells him a lot back then, breaking down in front of Jihoon, and Jihoon can understand how overwhelming stuff could be. "Sometimes i feel like I'm just doing not enough. Like I'm barely catching up to everything and if i miss a single step I'm gonna end up falling back to the bottom again." Jihoon stares as Vernon wipes his face aggressively with his hands and he sighs and tries to think what to say. What he can do. So he just trusted his instincts and leaned forward to give him a hug. 

That was basically it. After that Vernon would run up to him every time they cross paths, grinning, and it didn't take much for Jihoon's attention-starved brained to find it endearing and downright cute. and not even a week later Jihoon feels breathless when Vernon tugs at his hand to drag him to a seat next to his in their class. 

"Hey. You awake?" Vernon's voice shakes him out of his thoughts and Jihoon clears his throat and looks around. "Our prof just left. You sure you don't need some sleep?" Vernon asks and Jihoon sighs.

"I only have one more class left."

"Yeah. Well I don't want you sleeping later tonight. you promised we'd watch that one movie you said i have to watch unless i want you to disown me." Vernon says and Jihoon laughs. 

"I'm not. I'm gonna buy food and coffee and lots of things we should probably not eat on a friday night." Jihoon promises and they head out of the room.

"You gonna go back to your dorm first?" Jihoon asks and Vernon nods.

"Don't be late or I really will disown you."

"Sure."

"I will do it, you know."

"Sorry if i'm a little sceptical about you disowning your favorite." Vernon says, walking ahead and turning to walk backwards as he smiles at Jihoon.

"You're starting to sound like Soonyoung." Jihoon said, frowning, and Vernon laughed.

"See you later! I'll bring food, too!" Vernon screams and Jihoon smiles when he thinks Vernon's far enough to not see it. He hates how much something so little of Vernon could affect him this much.

  
  


He's gonna kill him. He really is. 

It's around nine in the evening when Jihoon wakes up. He decided a little nap after his class would be good and he'd wake up when Vernon comes by. But here he is now. There's a bitter taste of sleep in his mouth as he scrolls through his phone and tries to message Vernon. 

_hey?_

_are you almost here?_

_i fell asleep_

Still nothing.

  
  


_dude_

_you still coming or?_

_you can just say so_

One thing Jihoon hates more than someone talking too much is someone not talking at all when you're talking to them. 

  
  


_right_

_message me when you can i guess_

Jihoon throws his phone on the side of his bed and gets up. He picks up at the paper bag he left by the small table of his apartment and he sets everything out with a heavy heart. Which is pathetic, really. He feels like he's been stood up for a date when they're not even, well, not even anything at all. He was about to peel off the top of the cup ramen he bought when he hears his phone notifying him of a message. He's not proud of how fast he got back to his phone and he feels a bit more pathetic when he sees a tiger emoji instead of Vernon's name. But Jihoon reads the start of the message and unlocks his phone immediately.

_**🐯🐯** _

_hoon i think spidey's caught in another fight_

_he's right by the park next to our campus_

_there's like three bad guys cornering him_

Jihoon was too shocked to reply anything and by the time he wants to, Soonyoung sent him a link. And the video is a lot worse than Jihoon expected. 

The video starts off with Spiderman getting flung back and hitting a wall with a painful sound and Jihoon flinches as the one taking a video gasps. _"We gotta do something."_ , someone in the video says and Jihoon feels his heart get heavier when no one answers her. Jihoon sees someone else come into view and the mechanical arm caught Jihoon's attention before the other two could even come into veiw. And Jihoon watches in silent terror as one of them grabbed Spiderman by the neck with just one hand and then slams him back on the wall. Jihoon sees that the video isn't even a third finisehd yet and closes it as soon as he did. 

  
  


_how does the video end_

_i can't watch that soonyoung_

**_🐯🐯_ **

_im sorry_

_the video ended when someone started shooting at them_

_the comments say that the police came in and the three of them ran off_

_there were also paramedics at the scene but he ran away before they could even help him_

Jihoon sighs. There isn't even anything around that park that's worth stealing or destroying so that means those three were targeting Spiderman. They must've lured him out near a lot of people becasue they knew he can't fight that well when he's protecting everyone else. The park's just right next to the campus and-

Oh. _Oh shit._

Jihoon dials his number instantly and paces around the room as his phone rings and rings and then nothing. "Fuck." He messages him again and Jihoon feels like crying.

  
  


_Vernon are you okay?_

_you didnt get caught up in all that did you?_

_come on reply when you can, okay?_

_jsut tell me youre okay_

_you're scaring the hell out of me vernon please_

Jihoon dials his number again and when there's still nothing he sends a message on their groupchat with everyone. He asks if any of them have seen Vernon and that they're supppsoed to meet up and he might've been caught up with all that action. Everyone told him they'd ask around amd look if they can find him and Jeonghan told everyone to not call him and that Jihoon is probably gonna be calling him so just let him do it so their calls won't overlap. Jihoon thanks everyone and then went back to calling him. 

His phone was ringing so that means... What can that mean? He could still be asleep back in his place. Or he's been kidnapped and he dropped his phone. 

Okay. Jihoon needs to take a step back. 

Jihoon calls again and this time he hears it. Like actually hears Vernon's ringtone. He walks towards his door and finds the sound getting weaker. Then he hears a knock and Jihoon stops in the middle of his apartment and stares at his phone. He turns around to look at his window, where the knocking was coming from, and he sees him. 

Well, he's not expecting to see _him_ but he's here. Almost lying down on the fire escape outside Jihoon's window. His black and red suit looking more detailed now that Jihoon sees it in person and not in a low quality, wobbly video. Jihoon drops his phone on his bed and runs to the window to open it. Spiderman basically crawls in his window and landed with a bit of a thub on the floor next to his window. That's when Jihoon notices a backpack slung around his back. "Hey." Spiderman says and Jihoon's brain short circuits.

Then he reaches for the back of his head and Jihoon stares as he takes of his mask and out comes a familiar mop black hair and brown eyes he's stared at for a lot longer than he'd be proud to admit. "Sorry, I... I didn't know where else to go." Vernon says and Jihoon's whole world caves in on itself. 

"You're..." Jihoon stares as Vernon smiles, the kind of smile he gave him right before he left earlier, but now with bruises on the side of his jaw and a cut on his lip. Jihoon's heart breaks in a kind of way he never knew it could and he moves closer and kneels in front of him. 

"Are you okay?" Jihoon asks and Vernon's eyes softens and he sighs. 

"Yeah. I just, uh, tripped." Vernon says and Jihoon gives him an annoyed grunt as Vernon grins at his own attempt at humor. 

"Do you... Don't you need an actual hospital for these?" Jihoon asks and Vernon sahkes his head.

"I don't need it." Vernon says and Jihoon frowns.

"I will break your arm if you say that to my face again while looking like you just got hit by a train." Jihoon says and Vernon laughs. Then he tugs at the collar of his suit from the front and Jihoon watches as Vernon pulls out his hands from his suit and let it hang around his waist. Jihoon feels like passing out from the amount of bruises on Vernon's torso but he showed him his arm and Jihoon stares at the long line on his bicep. The gunshot.

"I heal fast." Vernon says and Jihoon stares at the few cuts bleeding around his ribs. 

"You're still human. I don't give a damn if you survive getting shot. You were hurt." Jihoon says and Vernon reaches for his hand.

"I'm sorry I missed movie night." Vernon says and Jihoon scowls. 

"Are you serious? Do you think I care about that? I was scared shitless because i thought you got caught up in all that mess and I find out you really _did_ get involved because you're fucking Spiderman. Oh _God_ . _You're Spiderman_. What the hell? I was ranting to you about how i think Spiderman uses his powers." Jihoon realizes in a surprising feat of embarrassment and terror and Vernon laughs. 

"Helped a lot, really. When I was going up against Statik, magnetizing my web actually helped against her electric attacks." Vernon says and he lets go of Jihoon's hand and lifts it up to his face.

"You've helped me in more ways than I could ever think of. You have no idea." Vernon says and Jihoon flushes as Vernon pulls him in for a hug. 

"When... When we first talked. In the library. That was when... That was around the time I wanted to give up." Vernon says and Jihoon relaxes and wraps his arms around Vernon in a slightly awkward hug.

"I... That was the first time someone died on me. The guy robbing the bank was frantic and freaking out and i was trying to talk him down. But when he saw the police cars outside and when it dawned on him that he's gonna get caught he just pointed the gun on his head and..." Jihoon pulls away and wipes Vernon's tears for him. 

"I feel like I'm spreading myself too thin. Doing this and acting like a regular student. And my aunt's already working her ass off for me, for us, and i want to help too. But... I don't know. I feel like I can't help anyone anymore. And then you came and helped me." Vernon admits and Jihoon just lets him when Vernon leans down and pressed his forehead on his chest. Jihoon places his hands around the back of his head and let him cry it out. 

Jihoon figured a warm bath would help the bruising go down faster and he helped Vernon up when the tub was already full and leaves him in the bathroom. Jihoon leaves the door open just a little bit as he fix them up something to eat. He also messaged their group chat about Vernon reaching his place. He tells them he's okay and was just caught on traffic because of it all and he left his phone back at home that's why he couldn't reach anyone. Jihoon thanked them all for helping and didn't bother reading their replies when Vernon comes out of his bathroom with just a towel around his waist. 

_Fuck._

Okay. Jihoon's not proud at the first thoughts that popped out of his mind when he saw him like that but it's a good measure that his sanity is still intact. He rummages for some of his clothes and hands them to Vernon before pushing him back in the bathroom and closing the door. He hears Vernon laughing a bit and rolls his eyes and goes back to making food. 

So yeah. 

God.

Just thinking back on his day is giving Jihoon a migrain. The kind that crawls around and wraps your brain with throbbing pain. 

And right now, with Vernon in his clothes, eating on his bed next to him, with Spiderman's suit literally sitting in his dryer, Jihoon feels the headache wrap around his whole head. 

"I'm making this weird, aren't I?" Jihoon asks and Vernon smiles the kind of smile when he's too nice to be honest with you. Which is an answer on itself. 

"Well. Uh, I don't blame you." Vernon says and Jihoon sighs.

"I just can't wrap my head around this. I was talking to you about theories about _your_ powers. _God_." Jihoon groans and Venron laughs. 

"Well. You're right about most of them, really. Although wrapping people up and then drinking their blood is still somethign i haven't tried." Vernon says and Jihoon scowls.

"I was drunk back then. And i was listing out all the thing's spiders do!"

"Oh and you actually helped me with another one back then." Vernon says and Jihoon watches him lift his hand and then stares when his hand starts to fade. Like actually go invisible.

" _Holy shit._ So that's how you avoid being followed!" Jihoon says and he grabs for Vernon's invisible hand and starts poking at it. Then when he tries to press his palm against it, Vernon interlocks their fingers and Jihoon stares as his hand becomes visible again. 

"Are you dissapointed that it's me?" Vernon asks and Jihoon almost laughs at how backwards the thought is.

"What?"

"I know how much you idolizes Spiderman. I just... I feel like you kind of hoped it was a different person underneath the suit." Vernon says and Jihoon sighs.

"Did I think you were Spiderman? Not really. I thought you were too much of a nerd to be a hero." Jihoon says and Vernon smiles.

"And if i'm gonna be honest, I kind of wished i didn't know who the real Spiderman is." Jihoon says and he squeezes Vernon's hand.

"Because you're always putting yourself between someone and someone dangerous. And just seeing Spiderman do that already hurts me, like, a lot. Now I have to see your face whenever he's in danger and I feel like I'd go crazy from worrying about one person, twice." Jihoon says and Vernon smiles and looks down on his lap. 

"And if it wasn't obvious, I like Vernon so much more than Spiderman. Spiderman may be able to save me from a burning building but he won't stay up with me when i have papers to finish and he won't buy me coffee in the morning." Jihoon says and Vernon flushes.

"Shut up." Vernon says and Jihoon tugs on his hand to make him face him and Vernon avoids looking him in the eyes. 

"You came to me because you trust me, right?" Jihoon asks and Vernon nods. 

"Then trust me. I've liked you far longer than I've liked Spiderman. If you don't trust me then just ask literally anyone else."

"They know?"

"Soonyoung said I'm obvious to literally everyone but you."

"So when he was saying I'm your favorite he means-" "Yeah." Jihoon cuts him off and Vernon bites his lips and then clears his throat. 

"C-can… can I kiss you?" Vernon asks. Jihoon can see him looking away nervously and Jihoon nods. 

"Only if you put the mask on." Jihoon says and Vernon looks back at him with a shocked face and Jihoon laughs. 

"Stop acting weird. It's just us. It's just me." Jihoon says and Vernon nods. Vernon then lets go of Jihoon's hands and touches him with both hands holding his jaw and leans in for a kiss. 

The kiss was soft and gentle and Jihoon feels like his headache is just turned into marshmallow and clouds and all things fluff. Vernon's soft hands on his jaw was an extra feeling that makes the kiss even more tender and Jihoon feels breathless when Vernon pulls away.

"Now with the mask on, come on." Jihoon says and Vernon laughs. Jihoon lets Vernon push him down his bed and kiss him again and he only stops him when his kisses turns a bit more heated with his hands slipping under Jihoon's shirt.

"If you think we're doing that with your still fucked up body then you're getting another bruise." Jihoon threatens and Vernon laughs.

"You're threatening Spiderman, you do know that, right?"

"Yeah. So keep your spiderhands above clothes or they'll end up broken." Jihoon says and Vernon leans down to kiss him on his neck.

"Sorry. Just... I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Vernon says and yeah. Jihoon's will isn't as strong as he would like to think it is. 

"I'm good with kissing." Jihoon says and Vernon smiles before leaning down and taking Jihoon's lips against his again. 

Their food was left forgotten as Vernon basically pressed himself on top of Jihoon as they make out for almost an hour. And Jihoon had to pull in the rigns for both of them when he placed a hand on Vernon's torso and he winces in pain. Jihoon stops and pushes him off gently and when Vernon argues that he's fine Jihoon just smiles and tells him to lie down. When Vernon still keeps arguing that he's fine, Jihoon kisses him to shut him up and pushes Vernon down before pulling away. Jihoon shuts off all the lights outside and leaves their food in the sink for him to take care of in the morning and he comes back to his bed with Vernon. 

When Jihoon had settled him self next to him, Vernon moves and settles himself pressed close to Jihoon's chest with his head pillowed in Jihoon's arm. He slips and arm under Jihoon and drapes another on over him and pulls him close to him. Jihoon's almost impressed at how small he made himself next to Jihoon and they both fall asleep like that. Jihoon's hands playing wiht Vernon's hair while Vernon's breath warms a certain spot on Jihoon's chest all night. 

The next morning was a lot more awkward than either of them could have anticipated. 

For starters, Jihoon wakes up to himself snuggling against Vernon's neck. Which only woke him up because Vernon was a.) playing with his hair and b.) laughing at him. So Jihoon regains his self worth by pushing Vernon against the wall and scowling at him as he threatens to not say anything to anyone. Which Vernon just laughed at . "I guess we both have groundbreaking secrets we can't tell anyone else." Vernon says and Jihoon scoffs. As if being Spiderman is worse than Jihoon being outed as someone who 'snuggles'. But Jihoon lets him off the hook when he pulls him in and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before saying good morning. 

Their saturday was basically just them staying in Jihoon's bed and eating and sleeping up until evening came. When someone knocks on the front door and Jihoon gets up in a rush. Jihoon opens the door and finds Soonyoung standing in the hallway with a huge smile on hsi face. "Vernon wasn't in his place so I assumed he stayed over and I..." Soonyoung trailed off and Jihoon follows his gaze behind him to where Vernon was walking up to them. Wearing Jihoon's clothes. And the bruises on his neck still a bit visible so they sort of look like something else. Jihoon can see the gears in Soonyoung's head turning and Jihoon sighs when he gasps, dramaically, and points a finger at Jihoon. " _You!_ We thought Vernon was in trouble and your immediate response to him being safe is _jumping_ him?" Soonyoung whisper yells and Jihoons sighs and was about to tell him what really happened before he caught himself. 

So. There goes Jihoon's self worth. 

"Shut up. And leave us alone until Monday. Bye." Jihoon says and he shuts the door to Soonyoung's face before Vernon could even come up besides him. 

"What was that about?"

"He was coming to check in on you but he saw that you're in my clothes and you're like... _neck_. So Soonyoung now thinks that I've ruined your innocence." Jihoon says and Vernon's face goes from confused to realization to embarrased before laughing his ass off. Jihoon ignores him and goes straihht to the kitchen to look for anythign they can have for dinner and Vernon follows him, laughing. 

"Why would Soonyoung even assume that you're capable fo that?" Vernon asks and now he's just downright insulting him. 

Jihoon pulls Vernon by the hem of his sweater and looks up at him before leaning in to kiss his neck. Vernon tensed up immediately,wrapping his arms around Jihoon's shoulders, and Jihoon parts his lips to suck on the patch of skin right under Vernon's throat and Jihoon smiles when he lets out a soft, surprised gasp as he did. Jihoon pulls back after a few seconds and smiles at Vernon. "I'm very capable fo doing a lot of things, Vernonie." Jihoon says and Vernon lets out a soft sigh before kissing him again. Jihoon lets himself be pushed up against the counter and manhandeld into sitting on top of it as Vernon slips his hands underneath his shirt again as he leans up to kiss Jihoon as hungrily as he did last night. 

**_Ignore this message_ **

_GUYS_

_GUYS_

_JIHOON HAS DEFILED VERNON_

_OHMYGOD MY FUCKING EYES_

**_Hannie_ **

_babe wbk_

**_Ignore this message_ **

_NO_

_I MEAN_

_HE HAS DEFILED HIM_

_TAINTED HIS INNOCENCE_

**_ww_ **

_just say waht you wanna say soon its saturday and i want to sleep_

**_Josh_ **

_its 6? pm?_

**_ww_ **

_fuck off i need sleep_

**_Ignore this message_ **

_THEY DID THE DIRTY OKAY_

_HANSOL WAS WOBBLY WALKING AND HAD LITERAL BRUISES AROUND HIS NECK_

**_ww_ **

_atta boy hoonie_

_I knew you were kinky_

_honest to god feel a bit proud of you_

**_Hannie_ **

_Jihoon wha tthe hell is this bec you thought he was hurt last night??????_

**_Josh_ **

_Ah yes. Nothing awakens sexual urges than the scare of them being possibly hurt or k worded_

**_Ignore this message_ **

_VERNON TOOK TWO WHOLE MINUTES TO WALK TO THE DOOR WHEN I CAME TT-TT_

**_ww_ **

_wish i had what Jihoon has_

**_Josh_ **

_??_

**_Hannie_ **

_Wonu you have Chan_

**_ww_ **

_I meant a big ass apartment_

_dumbasses_

**_Ignore this message_ **

_HELLO_

_I NEED TO SANITIZE MY FUCKING EYES_

_GOOD GOD_

_JIHOON SPEAK UP_

_HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE ONLY INNOCENT ONE IN OUR GROUP_

**_ww_ **

_soon shut up_

_no one judged hannie when you come to campus limping_

**_Josh_ **

_^^^^ for real tho_

**_Hannie_ **

_THis feels like a personal attack on me?_

**_ww_ **

_then control your boy_

_now if that's all then i'd like to go back to sleeping_

**_Josh_ **

_you should think about fixing that sleep sched Won. Its honestly not healthy_

**_ww_ **

_you should think about fixing that non existent love life Josh. masturbating daily is not healthy_

**_Josh_ **

_alright if wonwoo goes missing tomorrow everyone tell the police that it was sefldefense and i just had to do it_

**_ww_ **

_:P_

**_Hannie_ **

_actually i might help you josh send me the details_

**_Ignore this message_ **

_none of you are HEARING me_

**_Josh_ **

_cool_

_you bring the shovel_

  
  


Jihoon locks his phone and leaves it next to his feet facing down as Vernon nudges him with his elbow and feeds him. Eating on his bed with Vernon is probably Jihoon's new favorite thing. Well, second new favorite thing. The first being wearing Spiderman's mask and using the web shooters on his ceiling. He can deal with them all next week, deal with more papers and more intrussive questions from Soonyoung and lewd ones from Wonwoo. But right now, watching _DoctorWho_ on his laptop with Vernon munching loudly beside him with his web shooters laid out in front of him, Jihoon thinks he wants a bit more of this to last for more than just a weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rex Orange County's Best Friend


End file.
